


His... His Only.

by lisinfleur



Series: Vikings - Long Fictions [1]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: You were once Alfred's closely servant and your heart belonged to the king, but after his betrayal, a boneless Viking comes to steal his kingdom, his love, and your heart.





	1. His Crime

Since you could remember, you and Alfred belonged to each other. Your family used to work at the castle and after your parents passed away, you remained serving the royal family loyally; especially your close friend Prince Alfred.

When you were children, there was only you and Alfred of the same age inside that castle so Alfred used to spend his free time with you, running and playing around the castle or simply trying to beat each other on the chess board. However, with the time, your games have changed. From running after each other and finding each other hidden spots to hide-and-seek, you two started finding hidden spots around the castle where no one would find you kissing each other, or his hands running your waist, your hands running his back…

You loved him with all your heart and there was no future in your life that wasn’t built over your marriage with Prince Alfred in your imagination. You didn’t give a damn for the fact he was a prince and even less when his mother managed to make him a king. Instead of being happy or whatever, you were worried only about the weight in his shoulders and a way to relieve his pain.

You were always there for him. Always. For everything, always.

So you couldn’t really help yourself from looking at him with teary eyes when you heard his voice on that afternoon, shattering your dreams just like the cups of your tray shattered on the ground when your hands became too weak to hold it.

A local king had come offering an alliance. In a moment they were dealing with uncountable attacks from the Norsemen, of course, you could understand the need for strong allies like that man. But in exchange for his help, men and farm products, he wanted his daughter to become queen, sealing the deal with a marriage that should make their alliance last longer.

You were serving the table and there wasn’t a single drop of concern in your heart. You were sure Alfred would say no and try a different proposal to satisfy that man. But he didn’t even try…

**_“We’ll start to treat about the arrangements to the marriage. I can’t wait too much time for receiving your troops. The Norseman are…”_**  his voice was cut by the sound of the crockery you broke unintentionally and so your eyes crossed with his.

A long second in which he could see your broken heart in your eyes and you could see the apology on his before you went into your knees, taking the more of the broken glass you could, getting up with the tray and going as fast as you could into the kitchen.

The other servants took it as a terrible accident, and so did the guest of the king. Your tears and sobs at the kitchen? Ashamed, for sure… Or maybe the pouring blood from the large cut in your palm that one of the servants took care for you before leaving you on your room for the rest of the dinner.

You cried your soul out in your bed. All the moments of love, all the kisses, and touches… How could he accept her so easily without even try to avoid that marriage? How could he turn his back on you when you gave him so much of yourself?

With the night already high, he sneaked to your door, lowering his head when you opened, looking at him with puffy eyes, your face marked of the intense cry.

**_“(Y/N)…”_ **

**_“Is my king in need of something?”_ **

He twisted his face, hurt. You never treated him this way before. But he knew there was no other way. For the sake of his people, he needed that help and he knew no other option would satisfy that man.

**_“Please, forgive me.”_**  He started  ** _“I had no other choice”._**

**_“How can you know, Alfred? You didn’t even try!”_**  you answered with your eyes filling with tears once again  ** _“You just accepted that marriage as if we were nothing! Nothing!!”._**

**_“It is just a mere formality! She’s just a representative figure, (Y/N)! Of course, we are something! I just… I just needed this help. We need this help. The city will fall without reinforcements. A king must sacrifice for his people. I had to do it. But we can…”_ **

Your face frowned and you cut him before he started, not even giving him this chance.

**_“Don’t you dare to even suggest me to be nothing but a concubine, King Alfred! I’m not a whore you found on the streets of these castle surroundings! I was yours and yours only for all these years! I kept myself chaste for the day of our marriage and if this will not happen so I’m no longer yours.”_**  You said, harsh, again stopping looking into his eyes and acting as a servant should act  ** _“Now, if my king doesn’t need anything, I’ll go back to sleep. There are too many chores I have to do tomorrow to provide our future queen a proper breakfast.”_**

It was an arrow on his chest. You were right and more than that he could feel your pain. You would not only see him getting married to another woman, but you would work at his marriage and serve his bride until them, as a servant of the castle that you were.

It was cruel. And in his prayers for the night, he asked God why to be so cruel when you two had only loved each other. But in your room, there were no prayers.

There wasn’t a God in the sky for you to pray to.


	2. His Eyes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new entering the game...

The bells were ringing but it wasn’t because Alfred had just kissed that woman you wanted to see burning into that enormous and unnecessary white dress. The scandalous sound was an alarm, warning everyone that the Norsemen’s army was invading the city.

You almost thought that the devil could have listened to your curses. The city was set on fire, people were screaming everywhere, trying to hide and flee from the riders that were spreading all over the place. The church was obviously closed with the king, his damn bride, and the guests inside. But the reinforcements of the doors didn’t last too long. Soon the doors came down and a lot of that strange men came in while one of them was outside, looking from the top of a red chariot, smiling with a devilish expression on his face.

If the devil had listened to you, so he had come personally.

And he had terrible blue eyes where the death and the lust were dancing together to the sound of the screams…

You saw Alfred pulling his sword to protect his now wife. But his eyes were looking around and caught yours, stopping there for a second.

**_“(Y/N)…”_ **

You saw your name on his lips, but you didn’t hear the sound. Something hit your head from behind and you just remembered to fall into strong arms before everything was dark.

You don’t know how many time you spend sleeping but when you woke up, there were blue eyes looking at you.

_The man of the chariot._

That man was amazingly beautiful. A bone structure, beautiful jawline, and deep blue eyes that could drown you in so much blue. But he was sitting in front of you and you could see his legs were tied one to another.

_He was a cripple._

His lips moved and a strong voice came out with words you couldn’t understand. All you did was drag yourself away from him, afraid of the man who seemed to be the responsible for the chains in your hands. And so, he giggled.

**_“Don’t you know Icelandic, woman?”_**  he asked, almost hoarse when talking your language with a strange accent you never heard before.  ** _“Aren’t you a princess as well?”_**

A princess? Why would he think you were a princess?

You nodded negatively and so he dragged himself closer, looking at you with those strange blue eyes.

**_“Who are you, then? The king seemed very worried about you for someone who’s not a princess. (Y/N)… It’s your name, isn’t it?”_ **

**_“Yes…”_**  you almost whispered.

**_“(Y/N)…”_**  he repeated, smiling  ** _“A strange name… But I thought you were somehow related to King Alfred. He screamed your name so many times and fought so hard to prevent us to take you from the church that I even thought he was more worried about you than with his bride right there.”_**  he pointed with his thumb and so you found the princess’ figure, laid on the ground, also tied, and still unconscious. Her ugly dress was now even uglier, ragged and dirty.

You felt kinda a satisfaction for seeing her like that. But your eyes shinned to that man’s when he said Alfred fought for you.

**_“Did he?”_**  you asked, and so he looked at you once again.

**_“Who are you, sweet (Y/N)?”_**  he asked again  ** _“If you’re not a princess, then you can’t be his sister or cousin… You’re also not his wife since the bride is right there… Are you his concubine?”_**

That word infuriated you. You weren’t a concubine! You would never be!

**_“I’m nobody’s whore!”_**  you answered harsh, not thinking with who you were talking with.

The man held your jaw with his strong and thick fingers, pressing it for a second in which you could see death shining in his eyes. But so, he smiled, letting go of your face slowly.

**_“Then tell me… Who are you?”_ **

**_“I’m…”_ **

His girlfriend? No.

His affair? No.

His love? No.

His toy? You wish you could say no as well. But you just lowered your head.

**_“I’m just a servant,”_**  you said, looking at the ground. All your pride crushed when your eyes found again the figure of the bride.

And something started to make sense into that strange crippled man’s head.

**_“I’m nothing but a servant.”_**  you repeated  ** _“Please… Don’t hurt her.”_**  you asked, swallowing your tears.

Even in that situation, you were still thinking about him. He needed that help. She had to go back safely.

You saw him picking a dagger and so you close your eyes waiting for the worst. You were no princess, no royalty, nothing. He would certainly kill you since you were disposable.

But you felt his hands over yours and then the rope that was tying your hands fell to the ground and you felt released.

Your eyes found that strange pair of blues and he smiled.

**_“You said you’re a servant… Then serve me, sweet (Y/N). I liked you… You shall stay.”_ **


	3. His proposal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet...

You lost account of how many days you spent with Ivar.

_Ivar, the Boneless._

_The man of the chariot…_

_The man of the infinitely blue eyes…_

The man you were trying to understand.

According to him, he got the princess because she was the exchanging coin. And he got you because Alfred fought for you so you could be important to him or even a more interesting coin the King might want more than his so-called wife. A woman Ivar was begging his gods to see far away from him, by the way. The princess was doing nothing but crying and crazily scream when he tried to come near. She didn’t even try to listen to what he had to say, even though she knew the Icelandic he thought you should know.

But Ivar was slowly teaching the words to you. So as he was teaching you that strange board game he was used to playing against himself.

_Hnefatafl._

A strange and hard name to a game you were starting to like to play against him; even though you were always losing.

**_“Alfred must come today,”_**  Ivar said, moving his piece.

Your eyes lowered to the board and you made a wrong move so obvious that Ivar held your hand, preventing you to touch your piece at the board and fixing the place where you should really place it; those blue eyes looking at you as if they could read your mind.

**_“What is making you so sad about him, (Y/N)? You told me nothing about your story… Tell me.”_ **

You sighed and your eyes filled with heavy tears you fought to not to let go.

**_“I was… Alfred and I, we…”_**  you stumbled in your own words.

Ivar let go of the pieces and the board, moving himself to sit by your side, interested.

**_“We knew each other since I was a child. And I always lived on that castle, I… We became… Close.”_** you tried to avoid the real subject, but Ivar seemed to be really curious.

**_“How close?”_**  he said, his face so close to yours…

You thought he was trying to see your eyes so you looked away, not facing him. It was hard to admit you were nothing but a toy to Alfred’s studies, for him to learn things he would probably use with his wife as soon as she was back in his arms.

**_“Close…”_**  you repeated, feeling your voice failing into your mouth.

But then, something happened.

**_“That close?”_ **

Ivar’s face came closer and his lips touched yours, catching you completely unprepared; and he didn’t just peck your lips. No. He kissed you. A long and warm kiss that he deepened slowly, taking advantage of your shocked condition.

His lips were so warm and intense.

And he tasted spicy instead of the fresh mint of your King.

**_The_ ** _king._

That king that would never be really yours as you thought he was.

Your tears broke out of your eyes and slowly, Ivar parted his lips from yours, looking into your crying eyes.

**_“That close,”_**  you answered, and so his smile faded into a serious expression.

**_“He left you for her…”_**  he caught the darkness in your eyes and giggled, bitter.  ** _“Of course, why having a servant when he could have a princess?”_**

His harsh words caused you to get up, trying to leave, thinking he was just playing with you as well. But a strong hand held your arm before you could leave and pulled you softly back into your place.

**_“I wasn’t agreeing with him,”_**  he said, looking into your eyes with those beautiful blues.  ** _“In fact, if I had a woman like you, I would never exchange her for that shitty screamy thing right there,”_**  he pointed the princess once again.

He was now keeping her always unconscious by placing some strange herbs in her food so she wasn’t screaming anymore.

**_“He said he needed the reinforcements her father was offering,”_**  you said, sighing.

**_“Not strong enough to face me by himself, not strong enough to impose a better negotiation or his will. What a shit of a king you became, Alfred…”_**  Ivar giggled, almost mocking as if Alfred could hear him.  ** _“I’ll give her back to him for nothing. It will be a favor he will make me by taking this screaming callus away from my heels. But you…  I want you to stay. I want you to be mine. And unlike him, I don’t want you to be my servant. I want you to be my queen”._**

His words were making you dizzy.

In years, Alfred never talked about marrying you. It was all just in your childish dreams.

In weeks, that Viking man was already talking about marrying you and making you his queen.

_Barbarians? Not at all…_

But something in your stupid heart was still crushing you inside. You had loved Alfred for your entire life… It wouldn’t be that easy to let him go.

**_“I can’t…”_**  you mumbled and Ivar smiled.

“ ** _Still loving him? It just makes me want you even more…”_**  he said, caressing your face  ** _“I’ll make a bet with you. Tonight, King Alfred will come into my camp, and I’ll offer him a choice. Let your king give me your final word, my sweet (Y/N). I’ll let him choose between you and his screamy queen. If he chooses you, then I’ll give both back to him. And he can go, freely. But if he chooses her, then I’ll make him believe you’re dead. And you shall accept me as your husband and become my queen to never talk about him once again.”_**

_A harsh deal._

Your eyes met Ivar’s and you sighed, agreeing.

You would trust Alfred one last time and let his decisions to define your destiny.


	4. His Choices...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intense angst ahead... You were warned.

She started screaming and so you raised your face, seeing Alfred coming with Ivar. The crutch’s characteristic sound you were already starting to be used to listening almost vanishing between the thin sound of her voice, screaming Alfred’s name so loud that you could barely hear your thoughts.

 ** _“Fuck… Someone make her stop!”_** Ivar yelled to his men in his language.

You already could understand him. But you kept yourself looking at Alfred while Ivar’s men were gagging the princess to warrant silence enough for them to talk.

He didn’t know you could understand the Icelandic Ivar was using to talk to him. And Ivar said he would do it so Alfred would talk thinking you couldn’t hear him…

_He was so sure Alfred would lie…._

_He was so sure Alfred would fail…_

But something in your heart was still making that sparkle of hope shine in your eyes when they found Alfred’s. A sparkle that was annoying Ivar enough for him to frown.

_He wanted you._

He clearly wanted you for him only, and your drops of love for Alfred were already making him jealous, so he cut the bullshit and went straight to the point, raising his crutch to point both of you.

 ** _“I’ve heard them both are yours. Well, I would have chosen differently once your wife is absolutely unbearable, but I’ve heard you were marrying this one”_** he pointed the princess  ** _“and doing this one,”_** he pointed you, pretending he didn’t know those words would hurt you.  ** _“Your wife, your concubine.”_** he named, causing your gastric juices to come near your mouth through your esophagus.

Alfred didn’t move a finger; his eyes were fixedly looking at you.

_Concubine._

He didn’t complain or defend you. So… This was what you were for him…

_A concubine._

**_“Chose one of them. The other I’ll burn for the gods as the sacrifice I promised”_**  Ivar completed starting to walk to the middle of the two pyres.

Alfred’s eyes became wide when one of his men brought him a torch, and to make it even more dramatic, he extended the torch to Alfred.

 ** _“You said you want peace, king. Peace is a dirty word and I will never accept your plead. But I can give you a truce, for a while, for you to recover and give me the great fight I know you can put me through. Burn one of them to my gods and leave with the other in your hands… And I’ll give you fifteen days until my next attack.”_**  he said, with a playful smile on his face.

Alfred’s hand was shaking when he took the torch from Ivar’s hand, and you saw that deep blue eyes side-looking at you.

 ** _“Are you a man, or a boy, King Alfred?”_**  Ivar asked, impatient when Alfred’s eyes stained with tears.

You wanted to scream for him to stop. You even moved and opened your mouth to tell Ivar to stop that torture.

However, Alfred’s steps came to  **your**  pyre.

Ivar nodded, negatively, almost giggling of his trembling hands.

You looked at his crying eyes in disbelief.  

**_“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”_ **

Something broke into your heart when he released the torch and you saw the fire falling in slow motion.

_He would have burned you…_

The pyre was far from you and Ivar had used a perspective angle to make Alfred believe that fire would reach you and burn you to death. But he would have burned you…

Ivar’s men released the princess that ran towards him, holding his chest and crying. And Ivar placed himself in front of Alfred, preventing him to notice the fire spreading near, but not touching your dress.

 ** _“Leave”._**  He ordered.

And you saw Alfred trembling feet taking a step behind.

 ** _“Leave!”_**  Ivar screamed.

And so he left, taking the princess with him in a fast pace, giving his back to the pyre that should consume you to death.

Ivar remained standing there, a long moment, while the fire was crepitating and burning the wood in front of you without touching your skin.

Your eyes started pouring in acid tears. You felt your throat closing.

_He would have killed you._

_He chose to kill you._

Alfred killed something inside your heart, and it was hurting as burn to death.

Ivar came slowly to your pole, using one of his daggers to release your hands; he was ready to say he told you so, you could see it in his eyes, but then you threw yourself in his arms, gripping his leather vest with all your strength, hiding your face in the crook of his neck, and crying as a lost child.

_A child that lost her best friend._

_A woman that lost her first love._

Your heart was broken, but you felt his arms around you.

**_“Don’t cry, my queen. I won’t fail like he did. I will never exchange you this way and if you have to burn, then I’ll burn with you.”_ **


	5. His turn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen days...

Fifteen days he said and so fifteen days Alfred would have.

Five of them would be given to your grieve; five of them would be given to your marriage; five of them would be given to preparing and so, Ivar would come once again over the town, this time, to take everything and claim that place as his.

That was what you heard from Ivar’s mouth while he was talking with a man of long white hair even taller than him and another one, braided blond hair.

The last one you already knew were Hvitserk, his older brother. The others were far away now, but he still had two more brothers alive, and one he had killed with his own hands.

_A fratricide._

_A murderer._

_A heathen._

Ivar, the Boneless was known as the incarnation of the devil itself, but if he was the devil, so the devil wasn’t that bad because God didn’t have answered your many prayers, but it was into the devil’s embrace that you were resting peacefully now.

Your eyes were puffy and your face was marked because of the much you had cried, but now the tears had dry. You were looking to nowhere in a dot on the wall, near the door, with your head placid leaned on Ivar’s chest; his fingers were running your strands of hair, separating them, feeling them. He wasn’t saying a word about your silence now, so as he didn’t say a word about your cry from the last days.

There were four days since Alfred had burned your soul with that torch.

Tomorrow should be your last day of mourning in Ivar’s plans. However, it didn’t seem he would force you to feel better or walk towards him to an altar.

To be honest, by the way, he was messing up with your hair, it seemed he was willing to braid it. Nothing but braid your hair.

 ** _“Do it,”_**  you said your first words since your cry had ceased.

 ** _“Do what?”_**  he asked as if he was doing nothing, but you just kept your low tone.

 ** _“Braid it. I know that’s what you want,”_**  you felt his hand sliding again through the strands  ** _“You’re separating the strands in a count of three… You’re curious to see them braided. Then braid it.”_**

He silently started braiding the hair from behind your ear, making a thin braid attached to your head; and then, another, over the first one; and another over the second one.

His fingers were skilled, but he wasn’t being agile. Instead of it, he seemed to be enjoying the sensation of your hair sliding through his fingers and somehow that moment caused you to feel your heart relieved.

There was a pain, and maybe this pain would always be there.

But somehow Ivar’s fingers could relieve it.

He raised your head with his fingers and softly touched the braided hair, smiling nostalgically.

 ** _“You’re beautiful,”_**  he said, looking into your eyes, making you feel that sensation again.

That you could dive into his blue pools and forget the world.

Somehow he managed to make you forget about drowning…

Somehow those pools were making you forget about burning…

 ** _“With some beads, you would look just li-”_**  his voice stopped when you leaned forward, with your face so close to his that you could smell his breath.

He silenced completely, waiting for your movements; his eyes almost anxious.

You touched his face, drawing his jawline and traces with your fingertips. You traced his nose, his chin, his lips… And then you slowly placed your lips over his one more time, feeling him parting his mouth to receive your tongue, softly making his own to slid against yours, causing that spicy taste to invade your mouth once again.

You came closer and his hands landed on your waist.

You deepened the kiss and he answered pressing your hips a little stronger in his fingers and sighing in your mouth.

He seemed to know exactly how to answer each movement you made; every step forward was a new discovery, a new sensation you wanted to feel.

But it wasn’t like being with Alfred and his trembling hands over your body. Ivar was different; his hands weren’t trembling; his fingers weren’t soft in your clothes.

He was pressing your hips, exploring your mouth, feeling your limits, trying to break them, go forward, feel more, give you more. Ivar wasn’t a boy studying your body to discover how to please a woman.

The moans he got from your mouth with his mouth on your neck told you he wasn’t a boy anymore and he wasn’t studying your body to discover anything: he was feeling and tasting you; enjoying the permissions you were giving and trying, teasing you for one more inch into your dress.

And when his fingers reached your core, under your skirt, you weren’t mourning anymore.

_And it wasn’t Alfred’s name in your mouth or your moans._


	6. His queen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. HARD, INTENSE AND SWEATY SMUT.

It wasn’t white as you thought it would be.

It wasn’t a wedding dress as you dreamed it would be.

It wasn’t Alfred waiting for you.

It wasn’t a Christian altar.

It wasn’t flowers, or rice, or bells ringing.

_But you were smiling._

Into a satin red dress with golden embroidery, you came into the hall, walking to where Ivar was waiting for you, standing. And in this particular day, he let go of the crutch to stand in front of you.

_Red because it was his favorite color._

_Golden because he ordered the slaves to embroider the dress with a thread of gold he found at one of the churches._

You felt yourself the pure incarnation of the sin, marrying the devil with the most beautiful blue eyes you had ever see, into a satin red dress with the golden threads reserved for the priests’ vestments.

Satin…

_Because it was easier to rip._

**_“Ivar!”_ **

His name could echo in your voice as many times as he wanted and you wouldn’t be tired of moaning to his fingers ripping the cordons of your dress in your back, marking your skin with his firm touches, his strong touches.

_He wasn’t a boy._

The rags of red satin were covering the floor of your tent; the moans were filling the space; the scent of desire filling the air. His teeth marking the crook of your neck. Your nails marking his back in red.

_There weren’t discoveries anymore._

**_“Ivar… Please!”_ **

His fingers were filling your body, but you wanted more, and he knew exactly what you wanted.

**_“Beg for it.”_ **

_There wasn’t hide-and-seek._

**_“Please”_**  you leaned your face towards him, whispering in his ear, sinful and heretic as the movement of your hips against his hand, riding his fingers as if he was a horse and you were hurried  ** _“Replace your thick fingers with your delicious cock”._**

_There weren’t hidden words._

**_“Fuck, you’re so damn tight, (Y/N)!”_**  his voice echoed almost mixed with yours.

His cock stretching your womanhood around him. It was still sore. It was still aching.

But even the pain of feeling his body moving inside of yours was good.

Damn good.

_There weren’t limits._

**_“Fill me!”_**  you almost ordered and he raised his eyes to yours.

 ** _“Say it again,”_**  he demanded, and you obeyed as a meek servant of his will.

**_“Fill me…”_ **

_There weren’t lies._

His rhythm became slower, deeper. And you tightened your body around his, feeling the way he pulled your body towards his, gluing your skins one to another, heavy breathing against your mouth.

 ** _“Again”_**  he commanded.

 ** _“Fill me…”_**  you repeated.

 ** _“Why?”_**  he asked, and you could feel he was almost giving you what you wanted; his body throbbing against your inner walls to each movement  ** _“Tell me… Why do you want me to fill you with my seed, (Y/N)?”_**

_There weren’t doubts._

**_“I want to bear your child,”_**  you said and so his eyes became clear blues into yours.

You held his face on your hands and repeated, against his lips.  ** _“I want your child inside me, Ivar. I want your children. I wanna bear you an army and our children… will populate… the Earth!”_**

You felt his lips covering yours and he swallowed your moans into a deep and tight kiss when your bodies came together.

Your back fell on the furs.

His body collapsed over yours and you felt his lips covering your sweaty skin of little kisses, going down on you until he could lay his head on your lower belly.

 ** _“I’ll fill you until I’m sure you’re bearing my child. And I’ll worship you as a goddess when it happens.”_** his voice was sounding meek and hoarse, and you felt his lips kissing your skin over your belly  ** _“And after you give birth my child, as soon as you stop bleeding from one, I’ll fill you with another.”_**

_There wasn’t fear._

**_“Yes…”_**  your voice sounded sweet. Your dreams had changed.  ** _“Do it.”_**

And so… He smiled.

_The emptiness was gone._


	7. His punishment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter! This series is coming to an end, but I have to say I’m very impressed with the audience it reached! It was supposed to be a single drabble and it exploded into a series that was even more hyped I was intending! Thank you!! Thank you for real!

Alfred had no other choice but to deliver the castle and flee with the ones he could save, in order to protect and save the most he could.

In fifteen days, as promised, Ivar overcame his forces, invaded his town, broke his castle and took his crown. None of his sacrifices had served for nothing. He burned the woman he loved to death, he married a despicable woman, he cried blood, and even then…

He lost everything.

And you had to admit the only thing you were regretting into this was not to be there to see Alfred’s face when Ivar broke into the Great Hall for the first time, breaking those doors as if they were nothing but wet parchment.

Yes.

Alfred didn’t lose everything.

You took everything from him.

 ** _“What did he say, love?”_**  you asked Ivar when a man left his side after whispering something into his ear.

He was lazily seated on the throne that once belonged to Ecbert and Alfred after him. In your head, the crown Alfred gave to that woman Ivar sacrificed to the gods to use her blood into the blessing ritual that crowned you his queen; his pure blue eyes rose to yours to answer your question with a hoarse voice.

**_“The former king is here, wanting an audience with me”._ **

His lips curved in a smile when you seated the throne he gave to you, crossing your legs under the beautiful dress he had given to you… Again, red. You would dress red for him whenever he wants just because you loved the way his eyes used to run your body when you were dressing red. Over your shoulders a mantle with wolf skin around your neck: his mantle, with the scent you learned to love marked on your skin.

Your eyes went to the reconstructed door - now made of the finest iron and free from the weak spots you pointed on the old one.

**_“Tell him to come in. It will be interesting…”_ **

Ivar straightened his body on the throne, looking at you.

 ** _“Wanna talk to your…”_**  but your voice cut him before he could finish his sentence.

With your sharp eyes looking at him, you became the only person alive able to cut your king’s voice while he was talking without receiving a dagger through your throat or mouth…

**_“You are mine. He is nothing but past. And it will be interesting to see his face when he sees what his past had become.”_ **

… because your words were always able to make him smile.

Ivar motioned his fingers mutely ordering his men to open the door for Alfred and so you saw your former king, friend and lover coming inside the hall, just to lose his voice in an open mouth silenced for your presence in that place.

Ivar’s elbow was laying on the arm of his throne, his face supported on his hand, and his lips curved in an arrogant smile towards Alfred’s surprised, almost shocked expression.

 ** _“Lost your words, fallen king? Seeing ghosts?”_**  you teased, causing Ivar to giggle.

That was your moment and he didn’t interfere.

Indeed, it was interesting - even funny, he could say - to see the former king’s eyebrows frowning and his eyes looking shocked from your figure to Ivar’s, stopping on him.

**_“You said you would… You said you would burn her!”_ **

There was indignation in his voice and it just twisted your expression in fury.

But before you could do anything, you saw your king’s hand extended for you. So you walked towards him and seated on Ivar’s lap, receiving a warm embrace of his arm around your waist and his nose nuzzling your neck, causing shivers down your spine and a soft moan from your mouth.

His blue eyes looked at Alfred’s eyes once again.

 ** _“There is more than one way to burn a woman’s body, fallen king.”_**  he said, causing you to smile at him when he used your words to call Alfred.

Things were starting to make sense into his head.

That was why everything had failed.

You were the reason Ever knew everything about the castles weaknesses.

You gave his castle to Ivar’s hands, almost as a wedding gift.

Alfred tilted his head, looking at you in disbelief.

**_“You agreed with him? You agreed with his plans to mislead me?”_ **

That betrayed expression in his face was enough for you to handle and even with the soft tighten of Ivar’s hand on your waist, you got up from his lap walking towards Alfred to look him in the eye.

 ** _“How dare you?”_**  you asked; your voice sounding sharp and wounded  ** _“How dare you to look at me with this expression in your face or this shadow in your eyes? I bet on you, Alfred!”_**  you yelled on his face.

Your heart was drowned in fury where before only love was there for him. There was nothing but anger now.

Ivar straightened his body again, to look at you. His blue eyes fascinated by your wildness.

**_“I agreed with his plan because I trusted you would never choose me! Wanna know the entire truth? He said he would give both of us to you if you had chosen me, but you chose her. Twice! So yeah, I agreed in mislead you! And also I told him every single room of this castle, every single weak spot. I told him how to get into the town, where to hit for the doors to fall, I told him which rooms open, which heads to cut and everything he needed to sit on your throne! Because guess what, Alfred: YOU CHOSE WRONG!”_ **

Somehow, to see him being such an asshole was giving you strength and to scream at him that way was freeing you from inside out.

**_“Yes, I betrayed you. I betrayed your crown and your kingdom. But you betrayed me first. And I don’t regret a single moment of this vengeance. I don’t regret a single action except for the ones I made for you, to be with you, to be yours. I regret every single moment I lost by your side, Alfred. I regret Ivar didn’t have my first kiss or the first touches I felt in my body. I regret your trembling hands on my skin and all the things I allowed you to do with me. I regret one day have loved you. I’m glad it’s over.”_ **

You sighed giving your back to him and walking back towards Ivar, but while you were going up the few steps of the stair to the throne, Alfred’s voice echoed one more time.

**_“So this is it… Are you abandoning everything? Our God… Our way of life… Me?”_ **

Ivar looked at you.

It was a tricky question, almost a trap that would have got you if there was a single drop of love into your heart for him yet. And Ivar knew that, so his blue eyes studied your expressions, trying to find a single drop of regret.

However, you smiled. And your smile wasn’t bitter but decided.

 ** _“No.”_**  You said, looking at Alfred.  ** _“You had abandoned me, Alfred. Our God never looked at me. Our way of life made me a concubine to a boy who was wearing a crown that was heavier than his head. I didn’t abandon anything. You burned me to death and I’ve reborn different. I’m Viking!”_**  you hit your chest and pointed Ivar without looking at him.

You weren’t doing that for the horny expression he had in his face, but even then, he was amused by your reaction.

**_“For him, I’m not a concubine: I’m a queen. And he is not a boy, Alfred: He is a man. That’s what a woman needs: A man. Now pick up your pitiful pleads for mercy and get the hell out of my hall. Grow up and when you become man enough to face Ivar - if you ever become this great of a man - come back. My king deserves a real enemy. You’re not even a quarter of what you need to be to be worth the time I’m losing here.”_ **

Alfred was shocked.

_Almost destroyed._

You could say that your words broke something in his heart the same way his torch had burned something in your soul.

Good.

_He deserved that pain._

Your steps finished the way to Ivar and you mounted his lap, kissing his jawline, ignoring how scandalous it could be to a Christian boy like Alfred.

 ** _“Tell him to leave…”_** you whispered on Ivar’s ears, feeling the bone he had got with your strong actions and the pleasure you had in you for being able to make a man like him so amused and willing for you ** _“I wanna make our princes.”_**

You felt Ivar’s hand on your waist and the other hand you saw him using to move his fingers behind your back, mutely sending Alfred away before kissing you without really care he was still there, looking at you two.

His anger burning into his chest to see your sweet and soft lips moaning to Ivar’s kisses on your neck. Or the way you were allowing him to touch your skin under that dress.

Even worse: the way you didn’t care on letting Ivar rise your skirt and push himself between your legs right in front of his eyes as if he was what he knew he had become for you now.

_Nothing._

Alfred’s hands stopped trembling.

And while you were moaning Ivar’s name, he ripped the parchment he had brought with him with a proposal for a deal and left the throne hall without any more words.

Ivar had taken everything from him.

_So now there would be war._


	8. His only.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support to one more series finished!

You lost the count of how many times did you came for Ivar on that throne.

There wasn’t a single drop of regret in your heart.

Alfred was past, nothing more.

You took some pieces of the ripped parchment he left behind on the ground, reading the parts of a peace pact he was disposed to offer with a giggle in your lips.

**_“He doesn’t learn…”_ **

**_“What, my queen?”_**  Ivar asked, straightening his trousers to cover himself after all the time you spent over him.

 ** _“Peace…”_**  you said, raising the ripped paper in your hand.

Ivar smirked.

The Icelandic was almost perfect in your lips now, and Alfred had no idea of the gorgeous mind he had lost into your beautiful body.

_It was all your idea._

From the number of men he used to the doors he broke, that castle had fallen through your hands.

But Ivar’s face became serious and his eyes went into yours.

**_“I’ll kill him, you know that, right?”_ **

Those words caused a shiver to run through your spine.

Alfred would fall, more than he had already. And sooner or later, he would die by Ivar’s hands.

 ** _“(Y/N)?”_**  Ivar’s voice sounded again and you looked at him.

You didn’t want that to happen, but it wasn’t your choice. It was how things should be.

 ** _“May he fall with bravery, so he can have in death what he lacked in life,”_**  you answered.

A Viking answer. There were no enemies and all brave warriors deserved Valhalla.

But even then, Ivar got up, bringing his crutch with him, walking until standing in front of you, touching your chin with his fingers.

**_“I should rip his heart out of his chest for the tears I saw in your eyes. But I’ll give him a clean death when the moment comes.”_ **

**_“I don’t care,”_**  you answered, caressing his face.  ** _“I don’t care how will he die, Ivar. Or when. It doesn’t matter anymore. May him be brave enough to give you the fight you want or smart enough to flee with his people, I’m no longer one of them. I’m yours. And you are the only thing that matters to me”._**

 ** _“Then come with me.”_**  he said, and you looked into his eyes  ** _“Hvitserk and I want to come back to our homeland and leave the Christian lands for avenging our beautiful mother a usurper killed to have our crown in Kattegat. Leave this world behind and come with me.”_**

To leave your homelands and leave to foreign heathen lands you never saw before. Maybe never see this lands again, or Alfred, or anything you ever knew.

Your eyes went into Ivar’s.

**_“Will you come?”_ **

You sighed and softly kissed his lips.

For the first time since you two had met, your eyes found insecurity and fear on his.

It was a huge request, he knew that. And you should say you would stay and wait for his return, it would still be acceptable.

But you touched your forehead with his.

 ** _“You’re my king, Ivar. My husband, my second half,”_**  you said, tenderly caressing his skin  ** _“I’ll go wherever you want to go, I’ll follow you to the end of the Earth, and beyond.”_**

He moved his head from side to side, nuzzling your face with his before kissing you again, softly.

 ** _“My precious queen… The gods had blessed me with you. I gave you this crown and I’ll give you my mother’s crown as well; and many others. I’ll place the world on your feet and the whole Midgard will know Ivar’s queen,”_**  he said, passionately.

 ** _“That’s exactly how I wanna be known,”_**  you said, smiling against his lips  ** _“Your queen. Your love. Your wife… Yours only.”_**


End file.
